


Cheater,Cheater

by allenxxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kissing, One Shot, POV Barry Allen, POV First Person, Pining, Relationship(s), Reunions, Shy Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/pseuds/allenxxwest
Summary: Barry and Iris used to be old neighbor's when they were little. What happens when they meet again in high school?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Cheater,Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's been awhile since I've wrote anything so I thought I'd whip something up. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the support you guys have given me on all my stories. Some of you guys still comment things till this day and it makes me happy you enjoy what I write. I hope you guys like this one as much as the others. Also keep in mind that this is in Barry's pov. Much love💓

"Oh my god. Why is the hottest girl in school standing by my locker?" I stop in my tracks on my way to my next class. My friend Cisco stops too. 

"Who? You mean Iris?" Cisco asks.

"Yep, Iris West is literally blocking my locker. What should I do?" I watch Iris clutching her books as she looks around expectantly. There's no way she could be looking for me...right? 

"Dang, are you still crushing on her?"

"No! Well, yes. She's just objectively super hot." 

"This is a perfect excuse to talk to her then!" Cisco implied.  
"I can't talk to her! We haven't spoken in years." Iris and I used to be neighbors. But then she moved to a different neighborhood. She became super popular and through editor-in-chief of the school newspaper. And I became the chief of being a total loser. Even though we go to the same high school, we've never, EVER crossed paths. Until now.

"You've got about one minute before you need to be in class. So you're either going to get your books and talk to her, or you're going to he late." Cisco said. He did make a good point. I groan. I can't be late for my next class. And I definitely need my books. I swallow my fears and walk to my locker. 

"Hey Iris." Her eyes light up when she sees me. 

"Bear! I've been looking for you." She exclaimed.

"What? Why?" She looks around nervously. 

"I was hoping you could help me with something. I want to go to Northwestern." 

"I know that." I blush."I mean you've been talking about Northwestern since you were 6." Iris smiles, surprised. 

"You remember that?" Oh god, is that creepy?

"Uh, yeah! Sorta of. I don't know how I can help you thought."

"Well, I heard you know how to...um do well on the SAT." I leaned against the lockers, trying to look cool. 

"I suppose I didn't do to badly. Do you want to study for it together?" 

"No,no." My face drops. 

"Oh. That's embarrassing."

"Sorry, I mean...Cisco has been telling everyone that you...gave him the answer's. Like...you helped him cheat." 

"What ? He told you that?" 

"He told EVERYONE that. The rumor around school is that you know how to help people cheat to get a perfect SAT score." What? I didn't help Cisco cheat. I only helped him study. My cheeks redden. Cisco is always trying to up my "cool factor" at school. I can't believe he thinks something like that is going to do the trick. I shake my head and start telling her the truth.

"Iris, I can't really help you-" Iris takes a step toward me. She lowers her voice. 

"I'm not going to get you in trouble. I swear." Her perfume wafts my nose. God, I forgot how good she smells.

"I just need your help. Can't you help me like you helped him.?" I look from her wide eyes to her glossy lips. My body doesn't even know what I'm agreeing to when I nod my head yes.

"Of course. Meet me after school. At the bleachers." That's where bad kids do bad things, right? Iris nods sincerely. 

"Thank you. This is really important to me." I smile halfheartedly at her as I say goodbye. My heart drops to my stomach as I walk to my next class. I have no idea how to cheat on the SAT. And no access to answers! But if this is going to get Iris back into life, then I have to figure it out.

After school

I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack as I climb up the bleachers that afternoon. I see her there, waiting, and I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. She waves excitedly when she sees me. All I have in my pocket Is my SAT study guide that Cisco and I used. She's going to be so disappointed. And the I disappoint her the sooner we go back to never crossing paths again. 

"Do you have it?"

"Uh, yeah." She holds out her hand. 

"Not so fast. I need to decide if I can trust you first."

"Of course you can. You've known me since i was six, Bear."

"But we haven't spoken since." Iris looks down. 

"True, but don't you remember our pact?" She puts a hand over her heart. 

"Best friends for life never tattle." My eyes light up.

"You remember that?" Iris breaks into a grin 

"We made that pact up right after you peed in my pool. You were so scares that my parents would be mad. And I still haven't told a single soul since." Iris tries to stifle her giggles. 

"Alright, Alright- " I try to lean back casually to retain any semblance of coolness I have left but my palms slip and I fall backwards. Iris quickly throws her arms around me, pulling me back up. I reflexively grab her waist to steady myself. My heart races. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You have great reflexes." Our eyes meet and the attraction is magnetic. Iris smiles softy, her arms still around my neck. My fingers trail the skin around her waist. 

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too." Iris leans towards me. My heart leaps. For a moment, I forgot all my insecurities. I feel her breath on mine ready to meet her soft lips but suddenly, she pulls back. She stands up and grabs her backpack. 

"I have to go. I should I have never come here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want your SAT answer's. Don't even tell me you have them." She started running down the stairs. 

"Iris, wait! Just tell me what's going on." I race to catch up with her. I gently grab her arm.

"Wait, please Iris! I don't want you to run out of my life again." She stops at the bottom of the bleachers, then turns to face me. Her eyes fill with guilt. 

"Bear, I was planning on running a story on you in the newspaper. It's the story of the year. If I could bust this cheating scandal, I'd definitely get into Northwestern. But I can't betray you like that. I'm sorry I even tried." I try to find the words but Im stunned. She...was trying to bust me?? I can't help but laugh. Iris looks confused.

"What's so funny?" I hand her my study guide. 

"Here."

"I told you, I don't want the answers."

"Look inside the notebook, Iris. There are not answers! It's NY study guide. It's the something I used to HELP Cisco. I never cheated. I guess he just said that to make me sound less like a loser." Iris mouth hangs out stunned. 

"Then why did you go along with it?" My palms sweat. It's time to tell the truth.

"I just wanted a reason to talk to you. You're gorgeous, smart funny..." I shyly meet her eyes. My heart is about to bust.

"I just wanted a chance to get back into your life. And I thought this was it." Iris eyes light up. 

"You really think all those things about me?" 

"Yeah,I do, Iris." 

"So you're a nice guy, you're hot AND you're not cheating on the SAT?" I grin.

"Yeah. All of the above."

"God, you might just be perfect." She places a hand on my arm. My skin lights up with her touch. 

"I think we should get to know each other again. If you'd let me, I'd like to make it up to you. With a date." Iris looks hopefully into my eyes.

"I'd really like that." I wrap my arms around her waist again. This time, without a second thought. She pulls me towards her and lingers there for a second. I brush her hair away from her eyes. And press my lips into hers. The kiss I've been waited for all these years. Electrifying, sweet and deep.

"How bout I'll meet you by your locker?"

"Can't wait." I kiss her again, holding her tight. Ready to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much first reading. Comments your thoughts. Feedback is very much apperception! Also sorry for any mistakes or errors I did not read through this after I got done writing.


End file.
